User talk:Attribute
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Attribute page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 11:39, September 10, 2009 Reply On my talk page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] :Again replied. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:25, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::And again. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:31, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hey Attribute. Welcome to BakuganWiki. Thanks for editing most of the atribute pages(subterra, ventus, etc). If you need anything leave a message on my talk page. --Richardli 22:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok OK I accept lets make a separate page for all the gates and ability cards--BlazeCannon15 18:42, September 16, 2009 (UTC) your message Ok done go see--BlazeCannon15 22:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Information In case you did not know its Subterra not Sub Terra looks wtong on this wiki--BlazeCannon15 19:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Please don't Put the attribute symbols on the top of character pages. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yo Yo Attribute I really appreciate you editing the battles section on the characters. Can you show me how to make those green boxes for the battles? --Firered16 SA (talk) 04:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Reply Nspa; or whatever means double space. All we need for the actors pages is to create them, but I don't know anything about them. I'll try to do it when I get back from my vacation. Cheers , Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Reply It's the attributes from the show.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hi Attribute, I think my litle brother put that there as a joke sorry Hi Hey it's drago99 do you know which episode has nova lion in it and by the way which city do you live in I live in \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ---- ---- polls hi how do you make polls Thanks! Thanks for helping gain consensus for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests page. It is fully operational, so feel free to voice concerns and requests!Abce2|''Gene, lick'''' the crocodile.'' 10:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Go on Youtube right now. Go on Youtube right now. Bakugan new Vestroia episode 42 is on. You got to check it out. Firered16 SA (talk) 03:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Team Haos Hi My name is Kevin, and I too am a Haos Battler. Would join like to join my team: Team Haos? Please let me know about your answer on my talk page. GO TEAM HAOS! --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 15:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Team Haos Ok cool Umm Idk really ill see if Abce2 would like to start a Team Ventus --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 01:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Just thought i'd say hi.How you doing?Bye Drago99 Saurus is after you!!! (talk) 04:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) same My friend, we are about the same. One Difference, I can play, in order, Haos-Subterra-Ventus. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 21:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply Good Idea, I have all Haos Fighting Styles and Ventus Fighting Styles.Spectra999 or 999 or Triple 9 14:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Haos or Aquos? Hi, i'm Natsume and I want to ask you a question: I want to go to Haos attribute, but I love the Aquos, what should I choose, Haos or Aquos? You are a fighter Haos, so you can recommend me from a different point of view. Thank you and Have a nice day. *PD: I'm not speak really good english, so some words must be rare or bad. --Natsume San (talk) 22:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Attribute, can you edit your page, here please. Thanks. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 03:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC)